Lucy Needs To Get Ready!
by FatalityMass
Summary: Natsu invites Lucy over and she need to get ready for there date. Or at least that's what she thinks! One shot! I don't own Fairy Tail!


**Hello! This is a NaLu one shot and I hope you enjoy. I'm trying to get better at writing as a whole so I am going to be doing more one shots such as this and some mini stories. I hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

His pink hair. Just one of the things she loved about her favorite Dragon Slayer. A blonde adolescent teenage girl was currently looking at said hair. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. But she couldn't bring herself to do that. He would never return her feelings. His eyes were probably already set. If not then he probably would remain a loner. She would for him too. Then he turned towards her and said.

"Hey Lucy! How's it going?" his adorable grin struck out at her. Lucy smiled and gave her answer as usual.

"It's going great! Hey Natsu are we going on another adventure today?" Natsu grinned a little more as he informed her that Team Natsu was on vacation.

"Sorry Lucy but Team Natsu is on vacation! Want to go hang out?" She hated the words "hang out". So much. She wished it would be without the "hang". Then he would have said "Want to go out?" She nodded her head despite her inner desires. He smiled and then grabbed Happy. His flying blue ball of joy. "Come on Happy! We are going home early today! Got to get ready!" Lucy blushed. He said he had to get ready. Was he going to get dressed up for her. In that case she would too. But first she needed an advisor to help her with what to wear. She looked around and saw Erza. Flashbacks of all kinds of weird clothing hit her.

 _"Yeah not happening."_ She then looked at Mira. Mira always was looking pretty. Then she remembered Mira also had weird tastes in clothing. _"Never mind."_ She kept her gaze slowly looking over every girl in Fairy Tail's guild hall. She saw Cana, a definite no. Laki, also no. Then she saw her best friend Levy walk in. _"Yeah! Levy can help me!"_ So she made her way through the guild hall. Dodging random flying bottles and an underwear. The underwear was caught by Juvia who started squealing joyfully. Once she made it to Levy who had just finished talking to Jet and Droy, she gave a kind smile and said.

"Hey Levy! You gotta sec?" The bluenette looked at Lucy before smiling as well.

"Sure Lulu! What's up?" Lucy grabbed Levy's hand and began walking to her apartment.

"Ok so I need some help. Natsu asked me to hang out, but not like the usual way! He said he had to go home and get ready!" The blonde exclaimed happily. She had already told Levy about her crush and she also knew about her crush on Gajeel. Her blue haired friend looked at her for a bit. Then she spoke.

"Are you sure that means anything? Natsu doesn't exactly catch social cues or make them." Lucy stopped to think a little before declaring that even Natsu isn't that oblivious.

"He isn't that oblivious! I mean come on. Him going home to get ready. HIM. It's Natsu we're talking about here." Levy nodded seeing her busty friends point.

"Well I see what you mean… Alright! What do you need my help with?" Lucy let off a smile as they reached her apartment.

"I need you to help me choose an outfit. The regular Mage stuff isn't going to cut it! I want him to look at me and not take his eyes off me once he does." Her friend giggled at her friends slight obsession.

"Well then let's get to it!" They had walked inside of her home and went to her bedroom. Once they got in there. They started to look through Lucy's wardrobe. Levy pulled out a sparkling red dress. "Try this one!" Lucy grabbed it and went into the bathroom. Once she stepped out and let Levy look her over, she felt great. Levy wasn't super sure of this one though.

"What do you think?" The blonde asked. The red dress sparkled everywhere. It also emphasized her curves. It showed off her breast and the dress opened at the thighs. Exposing her legs to the wind. Levy looked her over very carefully.

"It's pretty, but I think it makes you seem really showy. Like your breast. If you look they slightly pop out the sides. And you legs are completely exposed. I don't think it's good for a first date. Let's try another!" Lucy nodded. Her legs were already starting to feel cold. Lucy pulled out a two piece outfit. It compromised of a blue shirt with a flower in the middle and a skirt that went down to the knees.

"Let's try this one." Her friend nodded and sat on the bed as Lucy went ahead and changed. When she was finished she and Levy immediately noticed a problem. The shirt was too tight. Lucy thought her boobs were going to burst out from the seams. "Well this one is a bust. Let's try something else." Levy helped her friend take it off. Lucy didn't mind Levy seeing her without a shirt. She had a bra on. Then they grabbed a shirt that said "I like bad boys" on it. And some jeans. Tight jeans to be exact. She threw it on and then her and Levy came to an agreement.

"It doesn't need to be extravagant. It's a first date!" Levy stated.

"Your right. Thanks Levy. I think I will head on over to Natsu's house." Levy nodded and left her friend to her own devices. Lucy stripped and took a nice shower. In the shower she was left to her own thoughts. _"I can't wait to go over there! I know this isn't just some hang out. It's a date. A DATE! I sound like Juvia in my thoughts, don't I? Oh who cares. I can maybe play with his pink hair, or maybe we'll… NO LUCY! BAD THOUGHTS! Dirty little blonde pig. I am not doing that on a first date. That's like being a slut! Maybe when we're married… I'm getting ahead of myself. Really far ahead of myself. Although it would be nice. I would love to be with Natsu forever. Maybe I can help him find Igneel. I need to take it one day at a time! Lucy take it one day at a time. Well I'm about done washing myself off so I guess I will just soak for a bit."_ She laid down in the water. Soaking herself for about several minutes. Once she got out she felt the cold air hit her sensitive skin. Grabbing her towel quickly. She wrapped herself with it to help keep warm and dry off. After she stepped into her room she put on the shirt and jeans. She looked herself over then put her make up on and got up to go to Natsu's house.

She grabbed her bag on the way out and started walking down the street. She kept walking till she saw a familiar sign in the forest. It read "Natsu and Happy's home" she let out a light laugh at how they had a sign saying that it's their home. She went up to the door but before she could knock a hand hit the door. Passing by her face as it did so. She turned around and saw Natsu looking at her with his adorable face. She pressed up against the door and realize what they looked like they were about to do. She stared into his eyes. _"We're moving so fast Natsu… I don't think I'm ready for this. And outside too!"_ She thought.

"Lucy." He said in a whisper.

"Y-yes N-natsu?" She blushed as she said that . He looked down slightly then looked up at her with courage.

"I need you-" he pushed the door open with all his might. Revealing a giant mess. Pots, pans, dirty clothes, and many other things were discarded everywhere. A terrible scent hit her nostrils with the force of a train. "Help me clean this up!" She went from nervous to angry like a honey badger in an instant. She slapped Natsu with all her might, then stomped away.

"GO CLEAN IT YOURSELF!" The blonde shouted as she left. Natsu just laid on the floor unable to comprehend what happened. _"It's Natsu we were talking about... She was right!"_


End file.
